Freesh army
The Freesh army is a group of penguins who have pulled themselves into the media when advertisements for the Escape to Tiger Island movie featured them as a villain to the situation. The Freeshes are from an unknown small cay off the coast of the United States of Antarctica. They are evil, and rob penguin and will even blow things up. Snakesy1 found the diary of one Freesh soldier. (Freeshes are known for their strong navy, air force, and even their army and special agents) *'s represent parts that the Freeshes have destroyed from the book, soldiers cannot spread special information. Diary I have joined the ship called the **********. The crew is very... weird. We survive off of crab, not fish. And, we eat turtles occasionally. We use a ************* to catch them. We plan to raid that Dorkugus place, or whatever it is, on the date **/**/**. We will take the possessions and will ******************************************************************. Warm wishes, Mr. Nikoli Freesh. Levels of regard that need to be taken *Army power: 10/10. Dangerous. *Dangerousness: 10/10. Dangerous. *Sophistication: 10/10. Dangerous. They use hight tech weaponry to fight their wars. They even have branches of power! They usually use the navy to roll on in and wipe out the other navy. From there, they pummel the beach lines with air forces. From there, they use the "star Formation," coming in at five different points, and taking the land. This army can roll in snow tanks, and even str00delifizers. They blast out str00delivestic bugs who eat away at smart things. They are dangerous. Even the great Tiger Army has lost against them. Here is what we know: *They sent us a letter: Dear Tiger Army and the rest of you, We will be raiding within the next three days. Get your foolish selves ready. We all know who is gonna win this. This battle, is what will mean success or defeat in the war. Good luck, fools. General Crozambe He will raid within the next 3 days. We better get ready. Crozambe and his war on Tiger Crozambe grew up around Tiger, and was always a very assertive penguin. One day, however, when he thought he was the best ninja ever, Tiger came along, went invisible, and struck him out of the air. Crozambe was disgusted and horrified, and went and exiled himself in the outskirts into a mountainland. There, Crozambe raised himself to fight not with striaght sophistication, but with amazing strength and superiority. Sort of Sparta. Crozambe raised the Freesh army, and sought out vengeance onto Tiger, and led the sharks to eat penguins, which Snakesy1 rescued. Also, Snakesy2 used to be a member of the Freesh Army, but became good again. Crozambe's Life In Freesh Army Since he formed the army, all listen to him. However, h has no ranks of power other than himself and three trusted officials, clones of himself. He is extremely paranoid, and always couldn't take being under someone. History on Tiger Island The new Freesh Army, now equipped with Crozambe as General, and his clones leading behind him, attacked Tiger Island in 2004. After long, long, perilous battles, the Freesh Army pushed through the western coast of Tiger Island. Most of this is swampland, but the Freesh are from Swampland (Yes, there is swampland in Antarctica in this part!) so they had the advantage. After pushing through, Crozambe took the entire western side of Tiger Island, pushing through and starting the great fire of Tiger Island. Then, Crozambe built a "Capital" in the center of the country called "Crozambia" and built a country that exists today. (It is in an odd place, as it is in the center of Tiger Island, but it is powerful) The Tiger Army started to crush the penguins on the outskirts, and when a blizzard blew in and made war impossible, Crozambe surrendered the western part of Tiger Island, but not Crozambia. Since then, Crozambia is one of the places that penguins on Club Penguin who are naughty get sent to. Club Penguin attempts Crozambe used to roam the tunnels of the Mine in Club Penguin under the name "Crozambe1" and roams the tunnels because he got caught in a dare to walk down there with a blindfold. He got lost, but has adapted. Since then, the Freesh were ruled by General Nikoli Freesh. Nikoli Freesh was a great agent on Club Penguin, but started to get power hungry, and saw an oppertunity. Crozambe then took over. This Army, the Freesh Army, is one of the Most Dangerous armys ever. Category:Evil Armies